1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of game scoring devices and more particularly relates to an electronic scorekeeper for the dice game generally known as "Poker Dice or Boss Dice, but this scorekeeper may also be used in other games played between two contestants where the winner of two out of three hands or events wins the game and the games are cumulative. The scorekeeper, being portable, is especially well adapted to cocktail lounges and taverns where dice games are commonly played on the bar for drinks.
2. Background of the Invention
The dice games commonly know as Poker Diver or Boss Dice (hereinafter called Boss Dice) is usually played by two contestants with five dice apiece for the highest hand. Each contestant begins by rolling all five dice and the one player with the highest dice count hand is called the "boss". The opponent player then keeps any number of his dice and rolls the remainder trying to fill in his hand to be the "boss". Of course there are other rules beyond these basics, but these are not necessary for an understanding of the nature and quality of this invention.
The party with the highest point count from his five dice is declared the winner of the round or hand and is said to have a "Horse" on the other player; i.e. an advantage. The process is repeated until one player wins two out of three sequential rounds or hands. The winner of such two out of three sequenced rounds wins a "game" and is granted one (1) point. Play is continued until a predetermined number of points are collected by one player, for example, 25.
Heretofore, the cumulative score of a series of Boss Dice games were kept by a variety, and sometimes unusual means ranging from counting match sticks to scribing, but with the advent of electronic logic circuits, digital displays and calculators, several electronic game counters have greatly simplified scorekeeping, but none of these are especially suitable for Boss Dice.